


Braintease

by CentellaWrites



Series: The Rick and Lucy Saga [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Begging, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, College, Ex-wife character (Rick and Morty), F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Rick is an Asshole, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Games, Study Date, Teasing, Top Rick Sanchez, Young Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), and a whole helluva lot of info about the parts of the brain, humor and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentellaWrites/pseuds/CentellaWrites
Summary: Originally written September 2015College age Rick needs to help his new girlfriend Lucy study for her psych exam.Worried they won't get any studying done because they're college students and gah hormones, Rick finds a way to study WHILE having sex. It turns into an orgasm denial game.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Rick and Lucy Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782028
Kudos: 4





	Braintease

**Author's Note:**

> From heart-wrenching angst to humorous smutty smut. That's just how this series is gonna roll.
> 
> This one was especially fun to write, because Rick is even younger here (around mid 20s). Even some mild character study happens in this! L'intrigue!

It was 2 in the afternoon and the campus sidewalks were littered with the frustrated faces of psych100 students. The temporary satisfaction of being out of class was salted by the reminder that the dreaded “parts of the brain” test was tomorrow. But like any good professor would allow, it was open-note.

Too bad the notes could only fit on one notecard.

Lucy already got to work on hers during class, anticipatory as ever. This would have been the second time she’d changed her Master’s degree concentration, and not failing this test would be the first step in society telling her what she should do with her life.

Suddenly, a voice from behind reminded her of the other thing she let dictate what she should do with her life. “Hey! H-h-hey, Lucy! Wait up!”

She grinned at her boyfriend stuttering in the distance. She stopped and turned around when he got closer.

“Hey there, h*BURP*ot stuff,” he said, a bit out of breath. “Just saw you get outta that little corner of hell known as a ‘psych lecture.’”

“I’m fine, thanks, how are you?” Lucy said, sarcastically.

“Oh, I’m sorry, what I meant to say was I just saw you get outta that little corner of hell known as the ‘I’m not weighing my career options very well’ lecture.”

Indignant, Lucy put her hands on her hips.

“Hey, hey, I’m just messing with you, come here.” He reached a hand around and scooped her into his arms. He closed in on her ear and burped again. “... but seriously, though, psychology is a bunch of bullcrap.”

She swatted him away. “Rick, what do you need? I was just about to go study.”

“Wait, wait, study?” Rick cocked his head to the side.

“Yeah, study.”

“I thought we had pl - ” He stopped himself, looking away. “You mean … right now?” He kicked the dirt.

“Yes, right now! I’ve got a big test tomorrow.”

“Psh, on what?” Rick giggled in his throat, but continued to not make eye contact with her.

Lucy let out an exasperated sigh. “It’s - It’s on the parts of the brain, okay? It’s that one that they have at the beginning of every psych class and it’s the really big one that we’re only allowed one card length of open notes on and it’s really super difficult and awful and I just want to pass this fucking test and get my degree so I can - !”

“Hey, hey, hey, hey, take it easy!” Rick snapped back up to look at her, a hint of worry in his voice. He reached up for her hands, which were entangled in her hair. “You always get like this when you start a new class, alright? It’s the same every time, so just fucking relax.”

Lucy took in a couple breaths. “Yeah, you … you’re right.”

“Damn right I’m right.”

She laughed lightly. “Wait, did you say we had plans - ?”

“Have plans.” He eyed her up and down with a devilish grin.

“Um …”

“You need help studying. I just so happen to be a genius. And the light of your life who, gu*BURP*ess what, was gonna stay over tonight.”

“I don’t … I don’t remember that!”

“Yeah, you do, Ms ‘hey, Rick, my roommates are gonna be out on Thursday night, come on over so we can -’ ”

“Fuck.” She said under her breath, blushing as it all came back to her. “You’re right.”

Rick responded with another smug grin.

Looking up at him, she couldn’t stop herself from laughing. “But we never study together. We’re gonna get … distracted …” Her eyes drifted down to his shirt which suddenly started looking tighter than it did a minute ago.

“Hey, hey, if there’s one thing I know how to do, it’s study.”

“Wh - That’s bullshit! You’ve never had to study a day in your life - !”

Rick patted her face, cutting her off, and suddenly started walking the other direction. “Love you, too, babe! I-I-I’ll see you at 7 tonight!” He shouted his last words, running from her soon-to-be-furious face.

She instead stood open-mouthed, laughing to herself and shaking her head.

* * * *

“Okay, hit me with another question! Fire away, I can take it!”

Lucy and Rick sat on her bed, the Holy Card of Answers in her lap. She insisted that she not look at the card even once, but to Rick her knowledge was getting worse by the minute, so he insisted she keep it out. She fanned herself with nervousness.

“Um … Lucy, you’ve got, like, none right for the past 10 minutes.”

“I don’t care, I need to get at least this one!”

“See, okay …” Rick sat up, lecture mode activated. “This is why you’re not good at psych. There’s this little thing called ‘crystallized’ knowledge, right? Y-y-you seem to be missing a whole lot of it. You even know what that is?”

Lucy squinted and snapped in the air. “Wait, wait, I know this one …”

Rick groaned. “Really? Th-th-the name doesn’t give it away?”

“Shut up, I know this, I know this,” Lucy recited, more to herself than Rick.

“‘Crystallized.’ It’s the opposite of fluid?”

“Oh yeah! Does that involve … um … short term memory …?”

Rick rolled his eyes and helped her along. “No, no, it’s the opposite.”

“Oh! Yeah, long term memory!”

“Ugh, FINALLY.” Rick slapped his forehead. “You got one kind of right, way to go!” He shook his head with exhaustion. “Jesus, I thought we were gonna be here all night.”

“I mean, technically we are.”

“Oh, I am NOT going through all the parts the the brain in a night, no way. I love you and all that, but I’d rather see you failing this test than me having to go through fucking biology again.”

Lucy shrugged. “Fair enough.”

“But seriously, you’re not gonna pass without me.” Lucy lightly hit him on his shoulder, and he responded with another groan. “So, come on, let’s get through this. Crystallized knowledge wasn’t even the whole answer. What part of the brain does that shit get transferred?”

She paused, a look of shock on her face. “Um … Can you - ?”

“Don’t say ‘give me a hint’ and bat your eyelashes like you did 10 minutes ago.”

She paused again. She took a breath to say something but was immediately cut off.

“And DON’T ask me to come up with a mnemonic device for you.” He looked over his shoulder, scowling. “You’d think that being a genius exempts you from at least some of the biology classes, but n*BURP*oooo. No, I had to sit through a semester of the hypothalamus being referred to as ‘hypo the llamas’, Lucy. ‘HYPO THE LLAMAS’!”

“Okay, okay!” Lucy rubbed her temples.

“Y-y-you get it? ‘Cause, like, it’s the part of the brain that’s responsible for maintaining body temperature and, like -" He stopped to burp again. Lucy rolled her eyes. "- when you’re ‘hypo-ing’ the ‘llamas’, you’re hydrating them, so it’s like maintaining body temperature, like the hypothalamus … You know …” He put his hands on his hips and cocked his head again, almost with a look of satisfaction. “The more I think about it, that guy, you know … that teacher, he was … h-he was on point, you know? ‘Hypo the llamas.’  
That’s pretty funny.”

“Rick, please! I’m trying to think here!” She shook her head.

“You’re right, you’re right. Okay.” Rick leaned back. “So, it’s a transfer station, Lucy? Where what knowledge gets transferred into what other type of knowledge? W-w-we just went over this?”

“Um … is it that place where fluid knowledge gets transferred to crystallized?”

Rick paused. “I mean … if it’s lucky. And that’s a gross oversimplification, but sure, uh-huh, let’s go with that.”

Lucy paused. “Is it that thing that starts with an A?”

“Jesus …” Rick muttered into his hand.

“Oh, come on!” Lucy slapped his knee. “I may not know much about psych but I can tell this method of teaching isn’t gonna get me anywhere, asshole.”

“Yeah, you know what? You’re right. I should have given you more hints. Oh, wait, that wouldn’t have helped either! In fact, this whole test ain’t gonna help shit, Lucy! Th-th-that’s why the American education system is a piece of uranium-infested transdimensional doomhound shit.”

“Ugh, here we go again …”

“You’re damn right here we go again! See, all they do is tempt us to learn through fluid collection, th-th-th-there’s never any enforcement of crystallized intelligence. It’s a waste of time. Y-y-you think if you give college students a deadline they’re not gonna abuse the shit out of it?”

“Rick, please …”

“At least I’m getting room and board out of this miserable campus deal.”

“Wait … what did you say?”

“What? R*BURP*oom and board?”

“No, no, campus?”

“... yeah?” Rick raised an eyebrow.

“It’s the hippocampus! The hippocampus is where short-term memory is transferred to long-term!”

Rick laughed. “Awww, yeah, muthafucka! Congrats on your first right answer babe.”

Lucy fake bowed. “Thank you, thank you.”

“I-I-I knew you could do it all along.”

“No, you did - ”

Rick suddenly silenced her with a kiss. She squeaked with surprise but pushed him off.

“Nope, nope.”

“What?” he asked, playing innocent.

“If we keep going, we’ll be down a dusty road we can never come back from. And it’s already 9.”

“Hey, it was just a congratulatory kiss, stop sexualizing me.”

“You’re the one who’s always - ” She stopped herself. “Nope, nope. Okay, let’s get back to the card.”

Rick smirked as she reached downward for the card on her lap. It lay on her bare leg, where just a few inches down she was wearing a pair of short lady boxer PJ bottoms. She had on a loose T-shirt, no bra, and no panties. Had he noticed and seen her like this before? Of course he had. But now, restricted from doing anything, it was getting harder not to notice.

Immediately regretting it, Lucy looked down and noticed something else was starting to get harder. “Hey,” she said, snapping his attention back. “My eyes are up here.”  
Rick snickered. “No they weren’t.”

She blushed and took another reflexive glance downward. Then she shook her head “no” to herself, her eyes now shut. “Goddammit, this is your fault.”

“Hey, all I did was start it. You continued.”

“You’re my boyfriend, Rick. Of course I would have continued it.”

“What’s this? A-a-and not study for the test? Tsk, tsk, babe.”

She facepalmed. “Shut up and test me again, I can’t afford any distractions right now.”

“Uh-huh, okay …” Rick eyed her up and down again, a smug grin from ear to ear.

She was always one to act against her better judgement, and unfortunately she never learned better. She scooted in closer to Rick and placed the card on her side of the bed, away from her eyesight. Their legs were touching. Right after he cleared his throat to ask another question, he burped again softly and through a small moan. Normally this would gross Lucy out, but her concentration had been stripped from her completely and she felt her shorts moistening.

Rick noticed, of course. “Alright, so tell me, Lucy. What’s the tissue called that connects the brain’s hemispheres together?”

She bit her lip in concentration and visibly tried not to look downward.

“It’s got the word ‘sum’ in the name? You know. For adding? A sum?”

“Yeah, I got it … ” She waved him off but her mind was still elsewhere.

The room fell into awkward silence before Lucy felt a finger lightly trail up her thigh. A shiver rushed all the way up her spine and she let out a small gasp. Amidst the tiny rush, she heard Rick say, in a hushed tone, “It connects them together?”

Her brain whispered a ring of “fucks” to itself before not being able to stop her leaning in close to Rick’s face and planting her lips on his. She drew a sharp inhale through her nose as her heart rate accelerated.

Rick’s hands made their way up her forearms and one lingered on her left breast. While pressing his thumb on her erect nipple through the fabric, he started getting greedy with her tongue and began teething it. In response, she ran her hand roughly up his thigh. The treasures between his legs were unrestrained by underwear, only covered by thin PJ bottoms decorated with small Saturns. As a result, his growing erection couldn’t possibly go unnoticed.

He pressed harder on the center of her breast, obviously wishing the fabric wasn’t there, and her hand on his leg froze. Her lips were lightly coated in his spit when he traveled down her cheek, jawline, and eventually her neck. He planted his mouth firmly on her hot skin, taking her closer into his arms and drawing circles on her shoulders and back with his forefingers. He traveled down to the collarbone, suckling with an intensity so harsh she started holding her breath. Her hips were leisurely moving towards his while he wrapped his right arm over her shoulder. His left fingers ghosted their way down the fabric by her waist, sending her more much-awaited shivers. Her hand still lay frozen on his thigh while he slipped his between her legs, finding the area soaking wet and hot. He met with her swollen clitoris through her shorts and slowly began to palm it.

“No, no … fuck,” she spoke up at a near-whisper, pulling his wrist off her shorts.

He released his lips from her neck and looked up. “You r*BURP*eally want to continue studying? Right now?” A laugh was bubbling to the surface.

“Of course I don’t,” she responded, frustration in her voice.

“Here, I can do both. W-w-watch this, baby.” His hand returned to her welcoming bottoms and continued to palm her clit.

Now under a wave of pleasure, she grasped onto his hair with one hand and his forearm with the other. This was too much for her hips not to move to and she began humping against his hand.

“So … ” he drawled. “What’s it called again? The thing that connects the hemispheres together?” Aggression was starting to build in his voice.

“It’s … ” Her breathing was getting heavier and heavier, interspersed with stalled exhales and bursts through her nose as she clenched her teeth lightly. “Rick, I don’t know …” She began laughing. “I don’t know how … how I could possibly know this right now …”

“Come on, of course you do.”

“Is it the … it is the cerebral cort - ”

“Nope,” Rick said, pushing a bit harder on her clit but slowing his movements down. A small frustrated noise made its way through her throat, her hips wanting him to continue. “It’s the other ‘c’ word …”

In a strained voice, but with a smile on her face, she said, “Goddammit ...” She sat up and touched foreheads with him. “It’s ... the corpus callosum, right?”

“D*BURP*ing ding ding,” he sang into her ear, then softly murmured, “Here’s your prize.” He pressed his palm back up against her clit and started moving at his previous pace. 

She tugged harder on his hair and her breathing went back to frantic.

“Hey, guess what?” Rick said, raising his voice a slight amount. “It’s time to talk about the pituitary gland.”

Breathless, she answered, “Oh, great …”

“You know what that little baby’s responsible for right?” His lips curled into a smile.

Out of every piece of information she had filtered from her own brain from the past two weeks of psych, one of the only things she knew about was the pituitary gland. She also knew how much Rick loved, and was currently loving, trying to distract her, and decided to give it back to him. Moving off to the side an inch, she made Rick’s hand stop its dead center palming on her clit and was able to relieve some of the pleasure haze. She rolled her fingers back against his thigh and reached for the tent at his crotch. Again, not hard to find, she placed a very light finger along his impressive length, feeling him twitch. His head gradually moved to her neck again, but faltered a bit, and she heard him catch his breath suddenly.

“Gee, I dunno,” she said, tease in her voice. “Correct me if I’m wrong, Rick, but I think it’s for … hmm … behavioral stimuli?”

He breathed in deeply. She was relentless.

“Right?”

“Y-y-yeah, uh huh …” It was getting a bit harder not to stammer, and he knew where she was going with this. Yet he couldn’t shake his mind jumping to everything he wanted to do to her right now.

“Behavioral responses include eating, drinking, aggressive responses,” she droned as she found the head of his penis and squeezed it between her fingers. “… and sexual pleasure …”

The hand he had still placed by her clit was now upward almost in shock. He curled his fingers at her touch, softly caressing his forefinger to his thumb, then clenching his fist. Not giving way, she started traveling down his shaft, feeling another twitch. He slowly leaned his forehead onto her shoulder, breathing heavily into the cloth. It was a painful struggle for him not to make noises at her handling, as his tendency to not want to show how much he enjoyed this was at front-and-center. She felt his throat clench against her ear, his eyes squinting in frustration.

There was a pause, and a recollection of focus fueled by petty competition. She was indecisive by nature, and he liked that about her. He knew she was going to end up changing her concentration in another year, regardless if she passed this test. Right now, it was his turn to change her concentration.

He mentally brushed her off for just enough time to get his hand back between her legs, reuniting his palm with her clit and relishing in her shorts’ welcoming wetness. “Hey, w-w-what do you know, you got that one right.” He regained his composure and increased the pace, drinking in her expression of bewilderment and vexation.

She gasped slightly as well, and her hand on his dick froze.

“Yeah, yeah, soak it in. Soak in your prize, babe.” He lowered his voice. “Because, uh … here’s a really hard one, oh boy, I-I-I-I bet you’re not gonna get this one.” Against his own willingness to distract, he internally cursed at himself for making her stop; he hadn’t wanted her hand on his dick this much in weeks.

She had a much less difficult time talking while aroused, and she attempted to hold that over his head like a prize. “Oh, really? What might … fuck …” He lingered on a particularly sensitive angle, causing a small arch in her back.

He smiled again, licking away a bit of drool off the corner of his mouth. “You mentioned the cerebral cortex earlier, babe. You actually *BURP* know what that is?”

“Um …” Her breathing was shaky and intermittent. “I … think so?” She couldn’t help humping against his hand again when he increased his speed.

“Alright then.” He suddenly stopped. Her face was overcome with visible chagrin and her eyes snapped open. He loved this expression even more. “What’s it made of?”

Her hips continued moving into the air to nothing. It was her turn to stammer. “I-I-I, uh … I’m n-n-not … I don’t know, Rick, is it the …” She wanted his hand back, her clit was starting to ache. He slowly began sliding his fingers off her shorts and the desperate information flew back to her. “I-i-i-is it the four main lobes?”

“Ah-ha!” he said with a wide smile, dead-centering her clit again. This time, his forefinger started its painfully slow removal of her shorts. “I guess you got lucky on that one. But c-c-can you, uh … can you explain them for me?” His voice had a “playing dumb” tone to it.

She looked only vaguely frantic but inside she was screaming. Again, she shifted her weight, differently this time so Rick couldn’t notice a pattern, and reached for his crotch. She moved her leg out of the way of his hand, releasing the elastic of the shorts from his finger causing it to snap against the lower roll in her belly. After she’d successfully restricted access, she started a harder handling along his shaft, harder but still slow and teasing.

He stopped again, his mind rubbing in his face that this was what he wanted, but his face wouldn’t agree. Unfortunately, his body did, and after closing his eyes in bliss he started moving his hips into her touch, definitely wanting more.

“Sure, I can,” she said through a smile. She’d foiled his plans, and with her confidence at full throttle the information came flooding back to her. “The occipital lobe, as in the one you’ve got blocked right now, honey …” With a pause, she leaned her face inward to kiss along his vibrating eyelids and stopped by his ear. “... is mainly responsible for sight.”

Rick’s face distorted with exasperation, but she wouldn’t let up, instead reaching further into his bottoms and tracing the skin. She then took him all into her hand, feeling another twitch, and watched in delight as he started leaning back, releasing her from his arms. She gingerly placed a hand on his shoulder and helped him down onto her pillow. His face relaxed in pleasure, the drool he licked away coming back and rolling off the side of his cheek. She leaned against him, still relentlessly trying to provoke noises from him, now resting her head against his collarbone and breathing against his skin the way he did hers. She finally had him under her.

She leaned in close to his ear and began teething it, to which he responded with a painful moan and more hip thrusting into her hand. She couldn’t help but smile. “And the next lobe, the …” She froze immediately.

Wait. Shit.

The pause was long enough for Rick to open his eyes and look up at her flustered face.

“Wait … um … don’t look at me, I know this …”

All Rick could do in response with stare her straight in the eye and give her the biggest grin of the night.

“No, no, stop looking at me like that, don’t you dare.”

Same grin.

“Oh, you mother fucker. Come on, I know this.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“No, no, no, fuck … just give me a minute?”

Rick did no such thing. Her being frozen in place meant he now had a controlled advantage and he milked it for all its worth. His left arm wrapped around her shoulders and he turned her onto her back. Despite the annoyance, she let him. This was all too familiar territory for her, and the dominance in Rick sent her over the edge more often than not. She looked at him with disappointment now at being unable to continue along the growing member in his pants.

Pinning her to the bedframe with his arms, he stared straight at her with tenacity. He licked the drool from his face and brought a hand up to wipe it away. Now cornering her against the bed, he stared at her like she was a piece of meat and he was starving. Still pinning one arm of hers against the bed, he took his other arm and undid his black T-shirt, sliding it off his lean body and watching her the whole time. It made its slow ascension over his spikey hair, flinging it back for a split second. Then he snapped the shirt between his hands and brought it up to her face. She was shivering with anticipation, her mouth in a nervous half-smile.

“So,” he said, almost at a whisper. “Y-y-you got the occipital lobe part right.” He ran a finger down her cheek and caressed her chin. “Can’t hurt to test it out again, of course …” He wrapped the shirt around her face and fashioned a blindfold. “Might as well continue with the lesson, because you’re not quite getting better yet.” His voice strained with tease.

Submerged in darkness, Lucy could only hear what was going on.

“For example …” She felt him run his hands from her face down her body again, tickling certain places while causing impromptu pleasure in others. “I-i-i-it wasn’t really good use of your frontal lobe to let me do this, you know? Give me control like this? ‘Cause, uh …” He ran a finger back up to her head, peeling the blindfold back a bit so she could see his half-closed eyelids. “... you’re not gonna get it back.”

Lucy went wide-eyed and squeaked.

“What’s something the frontal lobe’s for again?”

She paused and looked away bashfully. “... judgement.”

“Exactly.” He snapped the blindfold back on her. “Not your str*BURP*ongest lobe tonight.”

She could feel one of his hands grasping her wrist again, while the other she heard ruffling through something. It sounded like his backpack. She didn’t have time to wonder what he was searching for; he released her wrist and she heard a snap. “I-is … is that your belt …?” She was waiting for this, her body needed this.

“Mhmm!” he sang. She could almost hear him grin. She felt his hands surrounding her wrists gently before tying them together roughly with the belt. He pushed them into the knot he crafted, her hot skin meeting the cold metal buckle making her jump.

“Hey, what lobe am I testing out now?” he asked, with an undertone of excitement.

“Rick, what - ?” Lucy started, but was immediately cut off by Rick’s hands traveling down her breasts again. He started undressing her slowly, sliding the shirt up over her breasts, letting it gather snuggly. He made it to her shorts, his eyes presumably on the prize. Her bottoms were damp and aching for any body part of his to begin exploring it like a grand cosmos. “I-I … I don’t …” Lucy tried to speak up, but Rick peeled the boxers down and cut her off again, letting the pair roll to her ankles.

“What was that?” he asked, satisfaction at successfully removing her clothes now present in his tone. His eyes traveled to her parted vagina, begging for his entry.

She couldn’t feel anything at the moment, and with her vision blocked she wondered with worry what he was doing.

“Is it the … uh …” She squirmed. “Shit … is it my … p-p-p-parietal lobe?”

She could sense another smile on Rick’s lips. “Which is involved in …?”

“Ugh,” she groaned, rolling even more with frustration. “Sensory information? A-a-and … spatial navigation?”

“Whoah, look at you!” She heard him clap. “Looks like you know more than I-I-I gave you credit for.”

She felt his form lower on her again and his hand was suddenly against her clit. She gasped harshly, wanting to reach her own hands forth and tug at his hair. He was slow but sure, quickening unexpectedly when her gasping got louder. It wasn’t long before she started humping the air.

“So, tell me,” he spoke up, his own voice faltering from arousal at the sight in front of him. “Your temporal lobe kicking in yet?”

She couldn’t answer. She felt herself getting agonizingly close.

“I said …” As soon as he felt the oncoming climax, he slowed down his pace and withdrew his fingers. “... is your temporal lobe kicking in yet?”

Lucy was left with her hips in the air, her thighs shaking. Her face distorted in an almost anger, the aching pain in her clit rolling up to her stomach. She whined, exasperated. “Rick, what …?” she tried to say, but her voice devolved into another deep moan. “What was that for?”

“Hey, I asked you a question.” He rubbed his fingers along her abdomen, coating her in her own wetness.

A long train of shivers ran up and down her spine and she couldn’t help but mutter, “Rick …”

“Temporal lobe, babe? What the fuck is it?” His hands were now along her neck, trailing lines against the straining muscles.

“Fuck you …” she managed through a breath. “It’s … mostly for hearing and smell.”

“... and?” His fingers laced around her breasts, teasing her rock-hard nipples with light touches.

“And …" she grunted. “Um … shit … speech and vision?”

“Almost there …” He brought his mouth to one of her nipples and sucked at a searingly slow pace.

She tried to say “fuck” but stopped at the “f”. Her tied hands flew downward and brought his head up harshly by his hair. “It’s faces, you dick. Faces. It’s for recognizing and internalizing faces.”

Hardly even phased by the pulling on his scalp, Rick released her boob from his lips and returned his hand to her clit immediately. “See? Now, th-th-that wasn’t so hard, right?”

Again, she was wordless. The only thing on her mind was Rick bringing her to her climax. His delayed resolution meant more work to get to where she was before. At the moment, she could tell there was another obvious grin on his face, her temporal lobe told her so.

He circled his thumb around her clit, using his knuckle to create more pressure against the labia. “Now, I guess we’re onto the … amygdala.” He sounded like he was enjoying this almost more than she was.

She was getting close again, her voice louder and louder. “O-o-okay …” She trembled, but she tried to remain steady.

“So, memory.” He started thrusting his fingers even faster, more assertiveness building in his voice. “You talked about the hippocampus earlier, but that’s not … that’s not the only part of the brain involved in memory.”

“Of … course not …” Her tied hands fell to the side and grabbed her sheets.

“S-s-so, that’s already a dead giveaway. But, uh … what else does this little son of a bitch regulate exactly?”

She was not going to miss the answer this time, she couldn’t take another climax failure. Trying to get her mind back onto the subject while all other senses on her body save for her eyes went crazy, she mused. “Um …”

“I-I-It’s the kind of response I’m currently mastering the fuck out of?”

She got a kick out of his overconfidence in her hazy mind and laughed sarcastically through a ring of breaths. “Psh. Of course you are, hon -” She regretted it immediately.

Rick removed his hand in an instant, leaving her with another aching clit. He laughed in his throat while she grew angry, in pain almost. She wanted to scream at him, and her legs twitched at yet another expected but denied orgasm. “Hey, cool it with the ‘tude, babe, or you’re not getting any of this …” His wet fingers returned but this time to just her thighs. He was so close, she wanted to move and shove herself onto him, encase him and push him into her body.

Straining to speak, she said, “It’s for emotional reactions and … s-s-s … s-sexual behavior …”

“There we go …” He took his sweet time reuniting with her folds as she reached out with her cuffed wrists to try and feel for anything, anything she could beg for him with.

“... asshole …” she muttered under her breath.

Again, Rick stopped mid-way through her vagina, this time forcefully grabbing her wrists and leaning against her, his head now on her neck again. She was too overcome with the need to climax to fight back.

“Okay, well,” he said in his lower register, stalling his words. “If I’m such an asshole, I guess I don’t need to keep rewarding you for right answers, huh?”

She gritted her teeth. She could feel every bit of presence he had on her. She wanted to tug on his skin and leave marks, to grab his face and smother his lips, to bite his tongue and not release it. But no leeway was given whatsoever.

“Alright, I-I-I’ll stop being an asshole for a minute and give you one more question. Sound good?” He closed in on her ear and ran his fingers along her tense stomach again. Without waiting for a reply because he already knew the answer, he said defiantly, “Name all parts of the limbic system.”

She groaned. He loved the look on her face; even with her eyes covered he could tell they were staring daggers at him. “Right, of course …”

Taking no prisoners, he returned to massaging one of her boobs with one hand while the other caressed along her inner thigh. She flinched at his touch and slammed her cuffed wrists down in a hissy-fit fashion.

“Well,” she said still through gritted teeth. “It’s in the … it’s in the medial temporal lobe … and it’s made up of the …” Her mind drew a blank, like they both knew it would.

Rick was getting a massive kick out of staring at her like this, opened for his exploration and blocked from returning the favor. Although he knew. He knew, and kept to himself, that the largest part of him, the part she never saw, wanted to release her so she could go crazy on him. He’d have to hold out only a bit longer though, because he felt the eagerness in her he needed to suppress. If she’d managed to take control of him, take control of herself, and not only ace the sex but also the test? Where would that put how much he wanted to take part in her life? He couldn’t do that from a fish-eye view. Or from a T-shirt blindfolded view.

Then it occurred to him she was right; he was an asshole.

Luckily, he was almost as amazing at repression as he was at pleasing his girlfriend. Plus, she couldn’t see his face. He squeezed her nipple between his fingers. “M-m-made up of the what, Lucy? Y-you already mentioned a couple of ‘em?” Then, deciding to go an extra tantalizing mile this time, he lowered his face between her legs, parting her lips with his other hand and lightly pressing his tongue against her hot pearl.

Her hips flew upward in shock and she groaned in anger. “UuuuuGGGGHHHH! It’s the amygdala, hippocampus, thalamus, epithalamus, and hypothalamus, cingulate gyrus, and mammillary body, okay? All that shit’s in there, it’s a powerful as fuck lobe, and it’s going absolutely CRAZY right now, Rick, so please?” She reached her wrists up to grab his hair again. He laughed when he moved away from her body and they couldn’t reach anything, just pathetically flailing around in the air. “Just do it! Just let me come already, you bastard! Please?”

“Yeah? You want it?” he answered, not giving in.

She breathed deeply, attempting to rationalize that getting angrier wasn’t going to solve anything. “Yes.”

“You want these inside you?” he said, slowly running his wet fingers along her abdomen again.

“YES,” she said, louder.

“WHAT WAS THAT, BITCH?”

“GODDAMMIT, YES!” She was screaming, aching, paying almost no attention to any other sense in her body.

Getting what he wanted, he immediately took mercy on her and began rapidly stroking again. “I told you … I wouldn’t be studying this all night …” He was growing a bit breathless.

“I already begged, you … you don’t have to rub -” She was going to say “rub it in”, but knew the dangers of that oncoming pun.

Rick should have made her eat her words, but he continued taking mercy on her, this time sliding his long middle and ring fingers into her vagina while massaging her engorged nub with his thumb. He twiddled his middle finger against the G-spot, sending a bolt of lightning right through her.

She let go of the sheets and reached for his head, hoping to grasp tightly onto his scalp again and beg him with her nails. She wanted to transfer this pain to him, even if it was minuscule. In the pleasure hurricane, she was stalling her breathing and yelling out occasionally, the eyes beneath her blindfold squinting harshly.

Rick was sent over his edge. He took advantage of her blindness and, in a moment of “weakness”, started rubbing the base of his penis with his other hand.

Lucy’s mind was ready to accept him depriving her of her orgasm again, ready to submit like she’d always done. She was genuinely surprised when he kept going as she got closer. Unbeknownst to her, he was multitasking now.

It wasn’t long before sharp electrifying shivers ran through her body and her full vagina pulsated with pleasure. Her thighs went through one ultimate wave of trembles, the built up tension finally released much harsher than she could have imagined. She gasped in her high register and her voice strained as every orgasm he had denied her came crashing down all at once. With one last fry squeak, she soaked a small spot in the sheets beneath her. A rush of blood flooded back to her hazy head and she finally started breathing evenly again. Her head slammed onto the pillow as Rick pulled his hand out, slowly extracting her last hip thrusts through her dripping opening with his soaking fingers. He stopped jerking himself off and reunited both his hands with her stomach, traveling up to her face and peeling the blindfold to get a good view of her post-orgasm bliss.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes and the room flooded back to dizzying colour. Meeting Rick’s smug expression, her eyes rolled. “There …” Her breath started catching up with her. “You … you got what … you wanted …”

“I always do.” He leaned his face in to give her a small peck on the nose.

“Now can you take this belt off?” She mimed pulling her wrists apart. “It’s starting to chafe.”

“Hmm …”

“RICK!”

“Alright, alright, sh*BURP*eesh.” He laughed as he peeled both the blindfold and the belt-cuffs off his girlfriend. This leeway was granted. He really was proud of her, proud of her succeeding. The slight indigestion he felt from wanting to admit that to her was still present, but she was going to do fine on the test and that’s what really mattered at the end of the day.

After she enjoyed most of her afterglow, slipping her baggy shirt fully off her body, she snapped her head up and met eyes with the head of Rick’s fully erect penis, peeking through the top of his PJ bottoms. “Oh! Hello, there!” she said, a laugh forming.

“You, uh … y-you got room for me in there?” His head was poking at her mouth.

“Rick Sanchez, are you asking for my assistance?” She smiled. It was her turn to be smug.

“N-n-no …” He blushed. “I mean, y-y-yeah … just … um …”

She giggled. A small hint of arousal was returning between her legs.

“Okay, yes.” He squinted and his mind started cursing at him again.

Lucy continued looking up at his bright-red face with a wide smile. “Tsk tsk, Rick. I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Sh-sh-shut up.”

“Alright, you get a reward for helping me study. How does that sound?” She took his rock-hard penis into her hand and rubbed the head against her lips, making him squirm.

“Th-that sounds …” He couldn’t finish; she cut him off by taking a nice long lick against his underside. She reached her hands up his thighs and slowly removed his bottoms, releasing him for her turn at exploration.

His full foot-long snapped forward, almost pushing the already descending pants downward. She bunched them down by his knees and sat up, trailing light fingers up and down his heaving sweaty chest. Surrounding four inches of his length, she rubbed his head against the roof of her mouth while using one of her hands to slide down the rest of the shaft. She met with his balls and cupped them while moving his penis in and out of her lips, sucking harshly.

Rick rubbed his hands through her hair. Today was a no ponytail day, and she let her long strawberry blond locks drape over her face. Her eyes wandered upward and stared at his with an innocent sensuality. After a minute of locked eye contact, she removed him slowly from her mouth and continued with her hand. He closed his eyelids and bit his lip, still running his fingers roughly through her hair and behind her ears. Getting on her knees, she continued rubbing his dick with two hands, licking a path up from his navel to his chest and stopping at his nipple. She heard his heavy breathing much clearer and pressed her lips on the heart region. She licked circles around his nipple, then started sucking. His hand clawed against her scalp and he leaned back but bucked his chest up, begging for more, and she escalated the sucking to biting. His chest tightened and he stumbled, having to catch himself on his arm.

Taking one hand off his arousal, she pushed against his chest slightly and landed him on his back, straddling his waist and pressing her lips to his collarbone. She kept going up, eventually meeting his neck, his jaw line, and finally lingered on his earlobe. She felt a shiver run through his body and his growing length twitch like mad. His breathing escalated to a deep moan, which was immediately followed by a frustrated grunt.

Lucy giggled again. “You really don’t like to sound like you like this, huh, babe?”

He groaned again, cheeks returning to a bright crimson.

“Here …” She trailed her right index finger along his left forearm, bringing his hand up to his own dick and encouraging him to move in-synch with her. “Maybe this’ll help,” she whispered with a wink. “Get the amygdala all up and at ‘em, am I right?” It was obvious how much giddiness was behind her words.

Rick smirked and internally congratulated himself on a job well done; she actually remembered what it was for.

When his own hand sped up along with hers, she continued teething his earlobe. She licked up from the base, suckling at the delicate skin on the top. Her hot breath grazed the entirety of his ear, sending another shiver through his body. Their hands moved together at a frantic pace and his breathing quickened.  
Lucy withdrew her hand suddenly and grabbed him by the shoulders, slowly turning him over and easing his head onto the pillow. She did the same, fitting their forms together like a jigsaw puzzle, and stroked the fingers laced around his dick. Their collective movements sped up when Rick started humping in her direction. She grazed his open mouth with her lips and stuck her tongue inside, allowing him to bite it greedily. “Mm!” she squealed. She returned the favor, harder, but that didn’t deter him. He breathed deeply through his nose, as she cut-off the air supply from his mouth, and forcefully shut his eyes. With her left hand on his penis, she ran her right through his spikey sweaty hair. She drew invisible circles by his ear and neck, causing a few closed-mouth moans in the back of his throat. Now both tongues were out and about, licking without much care as to what area, getting drunk off each other’s mouths.

Rick’s voice increased in volume and pitch and his legs started twitching underneath Lucy’s. They quickly parted lips. “I’m gonna -” he breathed right before the first drop of cum shot upward, landing on one of Lucy’s massive breasts. With a couple throaty gasps, he turned over on his back and aimed the rest against his chest, though some shot far enough to reach Lucy’s face. The remaining few drops were lazily dripping onto the bed as both their joined hands squeezed Rick’s arousal back into flaccidity. Lucy dropped her head on her boyfriend’s chest, their collective breathing returning to an even heavy rhythm.

After Lucy cleaned them up, they laid together for a good few minutes. Rick then suddenly snapped his head up. “Um …”

“What?”

“... I think I got cum on your answer card …”

Completely forgetting about the card, she looked in the same direction. She started laughing the hardest she laughed all day. “Psh,” she retorted. She reached over and grabbed the card, tossing it behind her. Her triumphant throw was a bit undermined by the fact that it didn’t even land in the trash bin. She didn’t notice. “There we go. Won’t be needing that now.”

Rick gave her a stern expression. “You know, your aimless ambition never ceases to amaze me.”

“When I get that far in psych -”

“If you get that far in psych,” Rick interrupted.

She cleared her throat and said through gritted teeth, “- when I get that far in psych, I’ll make it my personal duty to analyze you.”

“Psh, have fun with that.” He flicked her nose.

“Oh, I will have fun with that, Rick.” She snuggled in close to his chest and pulled the covers over the both of them. “I will.”


End file.
